The Accord
by hummerhouse
Summary: Sometimes a few simple words can bring about the greatest harmony. Mild Yaoi. Usagi/Leo One shot. Created for the Leonardo and Usagi Pairing Fanbook.


The Accord 

"Leonardo, what is this symbol?" Usagi asked, pausing in the alley he and his friend were traversing.

Leo stopped and turned to look at what Usagi had seen. An old, faded drawing adorned the side of a building. Although very rudimentary it was still easy to see the depiction represented four turtles skewered on a blade.

"That's nothing, Usagi," Leo said with a snort. "A tactic one of our enemies used in an attempt to draw us out into the open."

"And did it work?" Usagi asked curiously.

"Not exactly," Leo said, shrugging. "My brothers and I found it amusing and not worthy of our attention, but Casey Jones was greatly incensed."

"Your world is fascinating, yet not without its dangers," Usagi observed.

"Yours doesn't lack for them either," Leo said with a touch of a smile. "At least here things don't burrow up through the ground to get at us."

Usagi slid the toe of his sandal across the pavement and said, "The Mogura would be hard pressed to dig through this, Leonardo-san. Though it would be amusing to see them try."

Leo chuckled softly, enjoying his friend's wry humor. That was one of the things that Leo looked forward to on his all too infrequent visits with Usagi. The Ronin was wise beyond his years and despite the rigors and hazards of his life, Usagi's personality was both calm and dignified.

Stopping at a fire escape ladder, Leo said, "Here it is. Are you ready to climb?"

"Of course," Usagi replied as Leo leaped high to grasp the bottom rung and pull the ladder down. "I am at your disposal tonight. There are many sights I feel I missed during my last visit."

"It was cut short through no fault of yours," Leo said, leading the way up the side of the building. "I am happy you could find the time to return."

Both were young and agile and were climbing quickly. Usagi said, "And I am happy to have you alone as my guide this time. I did not get to share much of your company during the previous misadventure."

"Between Gennosuke's penchant for trouble and the assassin Kojima it was difficult for us to have a proper visit," Leo said.

They reached the roof and Leo pointed towards the next building over. Usagi nodded and made the run alongside Leo, leaping across the intervening space to land effortlessly on the next roof top.

Using a lock pick, Leo opened the door to the maintenance elevator and the pair of friends stepped inside. Manipulating the controls, Leo commanded the elevator to whisk them another ten stories up, taking them high into the New York City skyline.

When they stepped out of the elevator car, Leo flipped the switch that kept it locked on their floor and proceeded up a nearby flight of stairs. Usagi watched as Leo made short work of the lock that barred the door to the peak of the building, marveling at his friend's skill in accessing places that were meant to be inaccessible.

A strong breeze ruffled Usagi's fur once they were again outside. The tails of Leo's mask danced in the wind, giving the youth a provocatively dashing appearance. The samurai knew he was staring but could not pull his gaze away. He was safe from discovery for the moment; Leo was intent on a particular destination and his attention did not waver.

The wall on the building's peak was high, reaching up to Usagi's chest. It was clearly designed to keep anyone who wandered up there from accidently falling over the side. From his new vantage point, Usagi could see all of the bright lights shining from the tall building's surrounding them. It was an amazing sight.

"It's even better up here," Leo said, patting the three-foot wide ledge just before springing up onto it and sitting down, his feet dangling into space.

Usagi followed his example, settling into place and ignoring the push of the wind as it rushed past his body. His head pivoted as he tried to look in several directions at once, taking in the blinking lights on top of some buildings and the strong hypnotic glow on others.

"Out there is the best view of all," Leo said, waving a hand out in front of him.

Turning his head to see what Leo was indicating, Usagi found himself looking out over the harbor. There the lights reflected in the water took on a softer appearance, moving and flashing as the surface fluctuated. Various colors ran together, splitting again as boats floated over them, their own running lights adding to the illusion of living, dancing beings inhabiting the watery depths.

"Breathtaking," Usagi murmured, entranced by the sight.

They were both silent for several long moments, relishing the vista stretched out before them and each other's company. Finally Usagi heard Leo sigh softly and glanced in his friend's direction.

Leo's eyes remained straight ahead as he said, "I was just as much to blame for our lack of time together during that visit, Usagi. I've always meant to apologize to you for my behavior then."

"You do not need to apologize to me, Leonardo-san," Usagi said. "Master Splinter suggested I make the journey in the hopes that I could help you through your difficulties. He would not have done so had he not known that I would understand what those difficulties were."

"Because you too had once felt the bitterness of failure," Leo said.

Usagi's mouth twitched upwards. "Yes. I had planned for my own experience to help me guide you through yours. It was not an undertaking that could be accomplished in the short amount of time afforded to us."

"I don't know that I would have been open minded enough then to listen to you anyway, Usagi," Leo said, turning his head to look at his friend. "I was very determined to shoulder blame for everything that had happened."

"You were a very stubborn Kame then," Usagi said, still with a touch of humor. "Are you less so now?"

Leo chuckled. "Probably not. At least now I know that I can be my own worst enemy."

"It is always wise to understand oneself first, before attempting to understand anything else," Usagi mused.

"Guilt is a hard taskmaster," Leo said, feeling as though something else was on Usagi's mind. "It doesn't leave much room for rational thought."

Usagi nodded. "I too have felt the sting of its lash on more than one occasion. Second guessing oneself is an unproductive undertaking. Guilt tends to fade when one directly addresses its cause."

"That is something I learned from the Ancient One," Leo said, thinking back to how he had fought a personification of his own shame. "Being foolish, I insisted on learning that lesson the hard way."

"Often the greatest truths come to us along that route," Usagi said.

Once more Leo thought he heard a certain nuance in Usagi's voice that spoke of double meanings. Concerned, he asked, "Is everything all right with you my friend?"

"Yes, Leonardo-san. I am in good health, I serve a fair and just Lord, and our enemies shrink in number with each passing day," Usagi said, his eyes fixed on Leo's.

Leo knew his friend almost as well as he knew himself. They were alike; kindred spirits who had bonded almost as soon as they'd met. He had a profound, abiding respect for Usagi and had over time developed a deeper feeling as well, one that Leo kept hidden because he was sure it would not be accepted.

"And yet your eyes tell me that you are troubled," Leo said. "You came here once to help me, please allow me to return the favor."

"This was supposed to be a mere social visit to see an old friend," Usagi said with a touch of whimsy.

"Perhaps that is how it was meant to appear to the rest of my family," Leo said, "but I sense a greater need."

Usagi sighed. "You have always been most perceptive, Leonardo-san."

He stopped speaking for a moment, turning his head to look out over the harbor again. Leo waited, knowing that Usagi would say more when he was ready.

"Do you know what loneliness is?" Usagi asked. "It is not being alone as most would think. I am alone much of the time and find that it affords me many advantages, especially in my chosen calling."

"I am rarely alone," Leo said in response. "I am surrounded by family and friends yet I too know loneliness. It is the responsibilities that I alone must bear, the weight of them, though taken on by my own choice, are something no one else understands."

"I understand it though," Usagi said, directing his eyes towards Leo again. "For me loneliness is much the same as you have described. To have someone with whom you can share those things that you face in life, someone who has also faced them and truly knows their meaning, is the greatest gift of all. I have not had that since my Master perished."

"Someone who is more than a friend?" Leo guessed.

"True friends are the greatest wealth of all, but they do not necessarily share the same sense of honor and devotion required to be a samurai," Usagi acknowledged.

"Tomoe Ame?" Leo asked. "She is loyal and a gifted fighter in her own right. I had a feeling the last time we were all together that she favored you."

"I respect Tomoe Ame more than words can convey," Usagi said. "She has proven herself worthy of any samurai or even greater. Alas, she is the wrong gender."

"Oh," Leo said and then his mouth closed. Many thoughts buzzed through his head and he looked out at a boat that was passing by, because it was too hard to gather his thoughts while meeting Usagi's eyes.

Choosing his words carefully, Leo finally said, "My options are more limited than yours, but I have only ever thought of one being in that way and he too is a male."

Usagi's heart suddenly felt as though it wanted to soar out of his chest, but he contained the premature joy with an effort. A misunderstanding at this juncture would unduly embarrass both of them.

"That is a situation that could prove difficult," Usagi said tactfully. "Have you spoken to anyone of this?"

Leo took a deep breath, releasing it slowly. "Just you. It has taken me a long time to come to terms with my feelings."

"And perhaps to enjoy some guilt over them?" Usagi asked, a twinkle in his eyes.

Smiling, Leo said, "Your tone is teasing, but you know me well. There is guilt yes, and also some shame. He is a great friend and perhaps I do not honor him by having these emotions."

"It is also possible that you honor him greatly by having these feelings for him," Usagi said carefully.

"Even if I am a ninja?" Leo asked, his own eyes shining with humor.

"We cannot all be perfect," Usagi said lightly. "I have thought hard about this, and though I may not live it down, I think I could do no better than this particular ninja leader."

Their fingers connected on the ledge between them and with a contented sigh, the pair returned to their contemplation of the view. They found that it was so much more beautiful now that they were truly sharing it.

End.


End file.
